A Vila
| Constructed=Iniciativa DHARMA | Controlled=Pelo grupo de Locke }} A Vila é uma base residencial segura localizada na ilha composta por casas e outros prédios com eletricidade e água disponíveis, mais um números de laboratórios subterrâneos. Originalmente construída pela Iniciativa DHARMA, os Outros tomaram o controle depois da Purgação, usando a Vila como sua casa e base de operações na ilha. Os Outros abandonaram a vila em . De acordo com o mapa da torre de rádio de Ben, a Vila se situa ao sul da Pérola. Até o episódio , a Vila é controlada pelo grupo de Locke. História - A Iniciativa DHARMA A Iniciativa DHARMA usou a Vila primeiramente para abrigar seus funcionários na Ilha. Escola da DHARMA A Iniciativa DHARMA incluía uma escola para educar os filhos dos funcionários na Vila. Horace comenta que a escola oferece uma "boa educação" durante uma conversa com Roger. A escola é equipada com um sistema de sirenes que alertam as salas de aula caso algum incidente com os Hostis ocorra. Parece que as salas já tem uma certa rotina para lidar com isso, que envolve as crianças cobrindo a si mesmas embaixo de suas classes e trancando as portas e janelas. O professor(a) inclusive tem rápido acesso a um rifle. Hall de Entrada Novatos na ilha são recebidos primeiramente no hall de entrada. É aqui que eles (os funcionários da DHARMA) podem começar um processo de indução, começando com o vídeo da Sala 23. A seguir os novos membros receberiam suas profissões, tarefas e deveres. Assim ele poderiam finalmente se tornar membros oficiais da DHARMA. Tem também uma estação onde um doutor/membro do Cajado dá injeções aos recém-chegados, presumidamente para a doença. É aqui que Ben conheceu Annie pela primeira vez. Essa área foi provavelmente desativada ou destruída, as docas eram do mesmo estilo nos dois episódios do que elas eram visíveis, mas a estrutura é apenas visível durante os flashbacks. Playground O playground é o campo externo rodeado por todos os prédios da vila e foi construído para os membros-mirins da Iniciativa DHARMA. Quando Ben era menor, ele e sua amiga Annie costumavam brincar no playground. Esse é o lugar onde Annie deu a Ben as duas bonecas como um presente de aniversário. Bem mais tarde, Jack é visto jogando futebol americano com Tom nesse lugar em . Depois Sayid é feito de refém aqui em , acorrentado perto de um balanço por 3 dias, como Juliet relata em . Ryan Pryce ficou supervisionando Sayid no playground. Lago e Cais O lago é um pequeno conjunto de água com a apenas alguns quilômetros de distância da Vila. É notável para o cais que reside em suas margens. Não é tão grande quanto o píer Pala Ferry, e é apenas grande o suficiente para desembarcar um barco por vez. O Submarino foi depositado ali em . O lago é mostrado por completo em . O local de filmagens do lago é na verdade um local de pescaria. http://www.lostvirtualtour.com/lost/filming_locations/moliigardens/ Transporte Os funcionários da DHARMA eram capazes de se deslocar da Vila para outros locais usando uma série de kombis da DHARMA. Passeios consistiam primeiramente ir pelas estações da ilha como a Pérola. As vans freqüentemente transportam comida e outros materiais em entregas. Funcionários eram aqueles que fariam essas entregas. A Purgação A Iniciativa DHARMA entrou em um longo conflito com pessoas da Ilha conhecidos como os Hostis. O conflito se encerrou quando os hostis, em uma aliança com certos membros da iniciativa incluindo Ben Linus, liberaram um gás tóxico. O gás matou a maioria dos funcionários da DHARMA na Vila. Logo após, A Vila foi dominada pelos Outros, grupo que continha os Hostis, ex-membros da DHARMA, e pessoas recrutadas do mundo exterior. Atualmente como visto em ]] A descoberta da Vila pelos sobreviventes começou quando Sayid encontrou um mapa na Estação Chama com o local marcado lá. De acordo com Sayid, o mapa mostrava "cabos elétricos e dados saindo da Chama para... um lugar chamado a Vila". Ele também disse que a Vila era "composta por casas e dormitórios, com água e eletricidade, larga o suficiente para acomodar uma grande comunidade." Ele corretamente esperou que este era o local onde os Outros moravam. Os Outros desde então abandonaram a Vila para ir até o templo. O grupo de Locke está atualmente abrigado lá. Localização A Vila é localizada no centro da Ilha entre alguns morros. Na cena de abertura do , Ben diz que Goodwin pode chegar até a local onde a cauda do avião caiu dentro de uma hora se ele se apressar, demonstrando que o local não é muito longe da porção litorânea. O mapa de Cabeamento DHARMA mostra que a Vila é a sudoeste da Estação Chama. Também se sabe que tem um acesso pela estrada até as Estações Cisne e Pérola saindo da Vila. O vídeo de orientação da Pérola instruía os funcionários da DHARMA para retornar à Vila pelo píer Pala ferry ao fim de seus turnos. Isso sugere que a rota marítima até a Vila saindo da Pérola é de alguma maneira preferencial pela rota terrestre. O mapa de Ben mostra os locais relativos à praia, a Pérola, Torre de Rádio e a Vila. E por conclusão, também mostra a posição da Chama. Porém, o mapa é problemático nas distâncias relativas entre os locais que não parecem se combinar com os passeios observados na série. O mapa também não parece ter tanta precisão quanto os mapas de Rousseau. Baseado nas milhas marcadas na parte de baixo do mapa da DHARMA, a Vila é aproximadamente 1 milha em frente. Plano de Esquema Usando o mapa de Cabeamento DHARMA como referência, junto com as imagens vistas até agora na área, parece que tem 18 prédios marcados em amarelo, todos construídos num estilo similar: * Um conjunto de 6 estruturas no lado oeste. Um prédio parece ser perto do fim do túnel oeste. * Outro conjunto de 6 no lado sul. O prédio situado ao extremo leste parece ser perto do final do túnel leste. As casas de Ben e Juliet estão nesse grupo. * Um conjunto de 5 entre esses e no lado norte da estrada principal. O prédio do extremo norte parece ser próximo ao final do túnel noroeste. A casa de Jack estava no lado sul desse conjunto. * Uma estrutura larga e isolada a leste. Esses prédios são organizados circularmente em volta de uma área de pique-nique central com um pinheiro isolado, e um gazebo branco próximo dali. Tem apenas trilhas (sem estradas) entre as casas. O mapa de cabeamento da DHARMA detalha a Vila dentro da barreira sônica são usadas com materiais de design. O mapa reflete o atual layout e os prédios do campo da YMCA que a produção usa para filmar o exterior da Vila. As imagens de longa distância da Vila vistas em que artificialmente geradas e não combinam com o layout do set atual. Isso pode ser visto melhor examinando as diferenças entre a organização dos prédios em volta do gazebo nas cenas em close contra o layout visto nas cenas à distância. Pode se assumir que o layout do campo YMCA representa uma porção da Vila, mas é incerto se eram pra ter outros prédios além do layout físico do campo. A Sociedade dos Outros Os Outros parecem ter construído uma rigida comunidade nas barracas. Eles tem todos os tipos de conveniencia de uma vida moderna, como eletricidade, encanamento, fogões, livros relativamente novos, e CD-Players. Isso indica que eles tem a capacidade de receber bens de fora da Ilha. Aparentam também ter atividades recreativas, já que foi possivel ver pessoas andando de bicicleta e também jogando futebol como foi visto em . A comunidade também tem o Clube do Livro. Embora seja desconhecido o número exato de Outros que moram alí, Jack, que passou varios dias lá, diz no episódio que acredita que mais ou menos 50 pessoas estão morando lá. Casa de Juliet A casa de Juliet está localizado nas Barracas e é ali que occore o clube do livro. É a casa amarela, de uma única história. Em Lost: The Official Magazine Volume 1, Issue 9, Arte oficial por Scott Cobb mostra que a casa de Juliet tem telhado de madeira, televisor, mesa de jantar e uma area onde o clube do livro discute. Pode ser visto também uma cozinha, e também um corredor que leva até o quarto e o banheiro. Algumas das possessões de Juliet's incluem: * Downtown, uma musica por Petula Clark, que ela tocou antes da reunião do clube do livro. * Speaking in Tongues, um album por Talking Heads, que foi colocado em outra capa de CD. * Carrie por Stephen King, o livro favorito de Juliet. olhando para a foto da Alex mais nova em sua parede]] Casa de Ben Ben's house is located in the Barracks. Ben is seen exiting it to watch Flight 815 break apart in . It has since been refitted to make access and living easier for a wheelchair-bound Ben, including a motorized bed shown in . In the same episode, Locke makes note of all the modern conveniences that the Others seem to enjoy, such as electricity, running water, and "chicken in the fridge." Ben's house contains a collection of paintings of various locations on the Island; these are mounted upon the walls in at least two rooms. There are photographs of Alex at various ages also framed on the walls, as well as a painting of a woman, which was also seen in the Linus' home in . There are also various carved masks and relics hanging throughout the house. Ben's house is two stories, unlike the rest of the Others' houses. The house's basement is grayer, and more industrial looking than the floor above it. It is used by Locke for holding Ben. In , a secret room is revealed behind one of the bookcases on the ground floor of Ben's house. The room contains bundles of cash in a variety of currencies, multiple passports for Ben Linus and clothing suitable for the outside world. The house is shown to be occupied by Lockein . Casa de Jack Jack lived with the Others as part of their society while he looked after Ben, and saw him back to better health after his surgery. The Others allowed Jack to live in one of their houses during his stay. This house was rigged with security cameras, so that they could continuously monitor Jack. The house contains a small corridor along with a main living space that includes a piano. It is unknown who lived here before Jack. Sala de Recreação The recreation room appears to be a room full of recreational activities for people. Among the collection is a backgammon game, pool table, a foosball table, the board game Mouse Trap, and two arcade games. Kate is held captive in this room by the Others in and . Locke's group later held Ben and Sayid captive in the room. Hangar The boat house is a small cabin beside a lake near the barracks. It appears to be mainly a storage room for life jackets, ropes, nets and other boat related items. Locke used it to keep Miles prisoner. Perímetro de Segurança ]] The Barracks are completely surrounded by a hypersonic barrier that can injure or kill anyone who passes through it. The DHARMA Initiative referred to it as a sonar fence. The intensity of the fence can be adjusted and sections can be deactivated by typing a code into a keypad on certain pylons. The DHARMA Initiative orientation film at the Barracks stated that its purpose was to keep the abundant wildlife of the Island out. The barrier was later shown to be able to keep out the Monster. Curiosidades * According to Ben's maps, the Barracks is just south of the Pearl. *Before the name of the location was revealed, it was given the names "Otherville", "Othersville", and "Utopiaville" by fans. Further nicknames were "Bennsylvania" and "Losteria Lane". *The production design notes call it "Othersville" and "Ext. Suburbia" *The producers' nickname for it is "New Otherton". *The Barracks was first mentioned in , in the Pearl's orientation video. This was a season before the Barracks first appeared in . *Close inspection of the zoom out at the end of the opening scene of reveals a dove, flying over. *Ethan Rom is seen underneath Juliet's house, repairing the plumbing. The plumbing that Ethan is working on is typically seen in houses with well water. *The pine tree is a Norfolk Island Pine, genus Araucaria heterophylla, fairly common on the Island of Oahu, where the show has many filming locations. These trees were often planted on tropical islands by early sailors to be available for ship masts, and are well adapted to tropical climates. *There are speakers along the pathways, which are similar to or exactly the same as the Hydra Station's speakers at the cages where Sawyer, Kate and Karl were kept. *Also lining the pathways are what appear to be solar powered garden lights. *There are a number of posts with security cameras and floodlights. *The filming location is at the YMCA Camp Erdman in Hawaii - (reference) **The Lost crew painted all the houses yellow before filming. **The crew also installed the gazebo. *Ben lives close to Juliet. *Ben's house has two stories, unlike the other houses. The second story is actually a false front attached to a one-story house. *The Barracks has no telephone or electrical poles, though it does have electricity, which indicates the presence of underground power distribution. *In The Beginning of the End, Locke states that he is going to the barracks, as it is the safest place on the island. * The following interiors at the Barracks have all been shot at the YMCA Camp Eardman assembly hall. The assembly hall is reconfigured internally with different size partitions to pass for the different locations. ** DHARMA school ** Recreation room ** Fireplace building ** Main hall Perguntas não respondidas * Por que os Outros abandonaram a Vila? * Qual é a fonte de energia da Vila? * Por que os eletrodomésticos parecem ser mais novos do que o resto da Vila? Category:Locais na Ilha Category:Mistérios